Board Games
by StarCloud-Chan
Summary: "Hey Toushiro-kun, wanna play Monopoly?" ToushiroxOC


Hey~ Okie dokie, making another one-shot. I'm a lazy person, only up to do one-shots! BUT! I have a 20 chapter story... or something like that... planned! Anyways, ON WITH THE ONESHOT! Well, first the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

**Board Games**

"Checkmate," Toushiro said calmly. He was basically winning every game he and his third seat, Kiriko Matsaru, were playing. You see, everyday Kiriko comes by to help Toushiro with his paperwork. Once it's finished, they start playing board games Kiriko had brought from her room. Currently they were playing chess, and Toushiro easily won.

"I hate you," Kiriko said, annoyed that Toushiro won every game they played. Kiriko was actually an inch shorter than Toushiro, with big blue eyes and pure white hair that came down to her waist.

"Matsaru, you really have to admit; you suck at chess," Toushiro said with a light smile on his face. Kiriko was basically the only one who could make Toushiro smile and very rarely laugh. Kiriko stuck out her tongue.

"I'll never admit that," Kiriko muttered. But she knew very well she sucked at chess. Really badly. Toushiro was very amused at Kiriko; she was a very nice person to be around. He liked her company. And her sense of humor.

"Toushiro-kun?" Kiriko asked.

"Un?" Toushiro said. Kiriko was the **ONLY **person who could call Toushiro 'Toushiro-kun' without being corrected. After all, she did keep calling him that for 3 years until he gave in.

"How are you so good at checkers?" Kiriko asked.

"I'm not good at it; you just suck at it," Toushiro replied with a smirk. What came next caught him by surprise.

"Bakudō number 30: Shitotsu Sansen," Kiriko muttered. Toushiro was thrown into the wall, stuck there.

"Matsaru! Let me down!" Toushiro struggled to get out, but to no avail. Kiriko smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Take back what you said first, about me being bad at chess," Kiriko smiled wider.

"Never!" Toushiro said. With much struggling, he still couldn't get out.

"Hadō number 31: Shakk-" Kiriko was interrupted from firing her Shakkahō when Toushiro quickly spoke.

"F-Fine! You're not bad at ch-chess! Now p-put me d-down!" Toushiro stuttered. He was frightened he might get shot with a Shakkahō. Kiriko broke the Kidō and Toushiro fell to the ground. Helping him up, Kiriko grinned.

"Toushiro-kun, look! It's snowing!" Kiriko said while pointing at the window and gasping. Well, she wasn't REALLY gasping. Just a trick she wanted to do on her taicho.

"Hadō number 31: Shakkahō!" Kiriko said, shooting a red blast at her taicho when she was sure he had his attention to the window. She hit the intended target on his head and burst out laughing. Toushiro had an anime vein and twitched.

"MATSARU!" Toushiro yelled. Of course, being Kiriko, she stood up from her laughing fit and replied with a simple,"Yes, Toushiro-kun?"

Toushiro sighed. His third seat was annoying sometimes, but she was also really funny. Toushiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. A devious plan formed in his mind.

"Toushiro-kun? Whatcha thinking about?" Kiriko asked. She could tell if someone was thinking from the look on their face. She watched as her taicho disappeared, knowing what was going on. After all, she wasn't a third seat for nothing. Turning around, she dodged a Hadō spell from him. Toushiro never knew about Kiriko being able to react extremely fast to anything.

"Heh, Toushiro-kun, it's gonna take a LOT more to land a hit on me," Kiriko smirked. The two began firing each other with Kidō spells, not caring if they were in Toushiro's office. Soon, all there was of Toushiro's office was all rubble. Kiriko and Toushiro looked like they just got out of a fire, both of them panting from all the energy used up. Than Kiriko cracked a smile that turned into laughter.

"Hahaha... that was fun, Toushiro-kun!" Kiriko exclaimed. Even if the office was reduced to rubble, Toushiro chuckled. It was pretty fun. Soon, Kiriko was doubling over in laughter. Taking a step to try and get out of the rocks strewn all over the floor, she tripped and fell right on top of Toushiro, lips centimeters apart. Kiriko blushed deeply and got up.

"S-sorry..." Kiriko muttered, face still red as a tomato.

Toushiro decided to do something he never thought he'd do. Grabbing Kiriko's chin gently, he tilted her head up and met his lips to hers. He closed his eyes shut and happiness flowed through him when Kiriko responded to the kiss. Soon they pulled apart.

"Wow... So I take it you like me?" Kiriko said, a smile graced on her lips. Her eyes danced with joy.

"Well DUH, I didn't kiss you for nothing," Toushiro replied, pulling Kiriko into another kiss. After that kiss Kiriko smiled then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah! Toushiro-kun, I forgot to ask," Kiriko grabbed something from her robes,"Wanna play Monopoly?"

**~End~**

Review please! Hoped you liked it, thought of it when I was playing Monopoly, LOL. Anyways, Ja~!


End file.
